Ojos verdes
by BlAnWhiDe
Summary: Viktor se probó unas lentillas verdes porque sí, a Yuri le gustaron, así que el ruso las compró, y ahora se niega a quitárselas. Drabbles.
1. En la tienda

**_En la tienda_**

\- Mira, Yuri, ¿cómo me veo?

\- ¿Uh? - el pelinegro giró, con los lentes de sol aún entre sus manos, y ladeó la cabeza en dirección de su prometido. - ¿Por qué te has puesto esos lentes de contacto? Tú ves a la perfección.

\- Lo sé, pero me gustó el color.

\- Verde - asintió Yuri, - me gustan, te quedan bien. - Aunque él prefería el azul cielo natural de los orbes ajenos.

Viktor sonrió con esa típica forma de corazón. - Los compraré.

\- ¿Eh?

Pero Viktor ya estaba en la caja, sonriente.

Yuri suspiró, negando con la cabeza y sonriendo, también. Así era Viktor.

\- ¡Yuri! - celebró el de cabellos plateados, habiéndose puesto las lentillas de nueva cuenta, tomando por sorpresa al poseedor de las negras hebras. Y lo abrazó.

El pelinegro rió, encantando.

Su prometido se le unió al instante.


	2. De regreso a casa

**_De regreso a casa_**

De regreso a casa, Makkachin los recibió con efusivo entusiasmo, saltando, en primer lugar hacia la pareja de su dueño, y después a éste último.

\- Makkachin - pronunció el ruso, acuclillándose frente a su mascota, acariciando con cariño la cabeza del mismo, - ¿te gusta cómo me veo con los ojos verdes?

Yuri estuvo a punto de recordarle al contrario que los perros tenían visión monocromática, pero la imagen del can ladeando la cabeza para después acercarse a lamer la mejilla de su amo, eliminó aquella intención.

\- ¡A Makkachin también le gustan, Yuri! - celebró el penta campeón.

\- Sí, Viktor - rió el medallista de plata, - le encantan.

El mencionado clavó verde artificial contra marrón rojizo, - ¿eso ha sido una insinuación?

Yuri se erizó. - ¡Por supuesto que no!

Viktor formó un puchero.

\- ¡Eres un tonto! - no pudo evitar burlarse, avergonzado, el japonés.

\- Soy tu tonto - obtuvo como respuesta.

Yuri se sonrojó con más fuerza. Y ya no respondió.

\- ¿Uh ¿Dije algo malo?

El pelinegro dijo que no con la cabeza.

No era justo que el mayor le avergonzara con esa facilidad, y naturalidad. ¡Nada justo!


	3. En casa: La sala

**_En casa : La sala_**

Pasaban una película de acción en la televisión. Una que ninguno había visto, en ruso con subtítulos en inglés.  
Realmente era el primer canal que apareció cuando prendieron la caja boba. Yuri leía en silencio.

Sentados en el sofá, Makkachin se había interpuesto entre el par de patinadores, pero ninguno parecía fastidiado, en lo absoluto.

Viktor y Yuri se tomaban de la mano, sus dedos entrelazados sobre el peludo lomo color marrón del caniche. No se quejaban, era un lugar cómodo dónde recargar cualquier parte del cuerpo.

\- Yuri - llamó Viktor, mirando de reojo hacia el pelinegro.

\- ¿Hm? - fue la inarticulada respuesta contraria.

\- Te quiero, mucho, ¿lo sabes?

Yuri sonrió con suavidad, - sí, Viktor, lo sé. Yo también te quiero mucho.

\- Pero no me estás mirando.

\- Porque estoy viendo la película.

\- No puedes querer más a la película que a mí.

\- No lo hago.

\- Entonces mírame.

\- Viktor...

\- ¿Por favor?

El japonés suspiró. Viktor era tan caprichoso...

Giró el rostro.

\- También te quiero mucho.

El ruso señaló su rostro, específicamente sus ojos.

\- ¿Estas lentillas me quedan realmente bien?

El menor sintió una gotita aparecer en su cien.

Asintió.

Viktor infló las mejillas.

\- Esas lentillas te quedan fantásticas.

Viktor sonrió y se inclinó a a besar la mejilla izquierda de su prometido.

Makkachin bajó del sofá, y su dueño aprovechó para acercarse al contrario y rodear su cintura con ambos brazos.

\- Viktor - Yuri se quejó, y después rió. - Ya basta.

\- No quiero - refutó el mayor, besando otra vez.

La película acababa de ser olvidada.

Y Makkachin observaba la escena frente a él.


	4. En casa: La cocina

**_En casa: La cocina_**

\- Viktor, ¿no vas a quitarte las lentillas para cenar? - Yuri ladeó la cabeza ligeramente hacia su hombro derecho.

\- ¿Uh? No, claro que no. - Viktor negó con la propia, su flequillo plateado agitándose levemente ante tal acción.

\- Pensé que a estas alturas ya te habrían producido incomodidad - comentó el pelinegro, admirando la facilidad con la que su prometido se adaptaba.

\- Para nada - sonrió el ruso.

\- Ya lo veo - asintió el japonés, - eres increíble.

\- Eso es muy dulce.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Dulce. Yuri siempre es dulce.

Un leve sonrojo apareció en las mejillas del mencionado.

\- Para con eso.

\- No. - Viktor rió. - ¡Qué dulce es Yuri Katsuki!


	5. En casa: El baño

**_En casa: El baño_**

\- Viktor... - el peliplata tenía sujeto al pelinegro de la cintura, y le hacía mimos con su nariz.

\- Viktor... - repitió Yuri, paciente y con el rostro colorado.

Las manos del mayor subieron lentamente, casi hasta llegar a los hombros.

\- Viktor - resopló el japonés.

La nariz del mayor acarició la mejilla ajena.

\- Viktor, llegamos hace unos cinco minutos, ¿podrías soltarme?

\- Mhh... Pregúntame en cinco más.

Yuri ladeó la cabeza, dando con la misma un golpecito contra la del mayor. - Es en serio.

\- De acuerdo - infló las mejillas el ruso, liberando a su prometido.

* * *

\- Viktor, quítate las lentillas antes de entrar en la bañera.

\- No, Yuri, no quiero quitármelas.

\- Pero es peligroso que te bañes con ellas.

\- Seré cuidadoso.

\- Viktor...

\- De verdad.

\- Tienes que quitártelas.

El penta campeón infló las mejillas cual niño pequeño.

\- Viktor.

\- Pero...

\- Pero nada, quítatelas.

\- No...

\- Viktor, te lo está diciendo una persona que ha usado lentes la mayor parte de su vida.

El verde artificial se enfrentó al tono vino.

\- Ah - Viktor suspiró, - me gusta cuando me miras de ese modo.

Yuri desvió la mirada instintivamente.

Y Viktor aprovechó para saltar dentro de la bañera.

\- ¡Yo gano!


	6. En casa: El dormitorio

_**En casa: El dormitorio**_

\- Viktor... - Yuri pronunció en advertencia.

\- Yuri... - Viktor sonrió de esa forma siempre encantadora.

\- Quítatelos.

\- No~ - canturreó el ruso.

\- Viktor - el japonés frunció levemente el ceño.

\- No - oh.

\- Bien - el pelinegro descruzó los brazos, dejándolos descansar a ambos lados de su cuerpo, - entonces duerme solo.

\- ¿Qué? - las cejas del peliplata se elevaron al instante. - No, duerme conmigo.

\- No lo haré a menos que te quites esas lentillas - declaró Yuri.

\- Pero...

\- Buenas noches.

\- ¡Espera! - Viktor se apresuró a alcanzar al menor, tomándolo por la muñeca y atrayéndolo en su dirección.

\- ¡Vik-! - empezó a quejarse Yuri, mas cortó sus palabras tan pronto sintió su barbilla siendo atrapada por el índice y el pulgar ajenos. Verde artificial demasiado cerca de marrón rojizo.

\- No quiero que te vayas - susurró el ruso, sus labios casi rozando con los del japonés.

El japonés tragó saliva, su rostro ya colorado.

\- En... Entonces... quítate... las lentillas... - manejó expresar.

\- Mh... ¿Si lo hago me darás un beso? - inquirió, juguetón, el más alto.

Yuri asintió.

\- De acuerdo - Viktor no se alejó un ápice. - Primero el beso.

\- Tramposo - masculló el menor.

\- Un poco - admitió el mayor.

* * *

El par de lentes de contacto acabaron sobre la mesilla de noche, del lado del más joven.

Azul cielo fue lo último que Yuri observó antes de cerrar los ojos.


	7. Por la mañana: Al despertar

_**Por la mañana: Al despertar**_

Lo primero que Yuri vio al despertar fueron un par de orbes artificialmente verdes observándolo, embelesados.

Lo primero que escuchó Viktor esa mañana fue un grito de espanto.

Y lo primero que Makkachin vio al abrir los ojos fue a su amo de plateados y cortos cabellos cubriendo la mitad izquierda de su rostro, mientras que el pelinegro al que tanto quería se disculpaba una y otra vez, moviendo las manos de forma curiosa.


	8. Por la mañana: Desayuno

**_Por la mañana: Desayuno_**

Viktor tenía la fea marca de una mano en la mejilla izquierda.

Yuri tenía las mejillas infladas, y le picaba la mano derecha.

Fue un desayuno anormalmente silencioso.

* * *

\- Viktor... - Yuri acababa de terminar de lavar los platos, y se sacaba las manos con un trapo de color blanco con franjas azules.

El aludido hizo de cuenta como si no hubiera oído nada, desde su lugar en el sofá.

\- Viktor - repitió el pelinegro, dejando el trapo sobre la mesa de la cocina y acercándose al mayor.

El peliplata giró el rostro, no diciendo una sola palabra.

Yuri suspiró, sentándose al lado de su prometido.

\- Viktor, lo siento mucho...

Viktor trató de disimular, mirando por el rabillo del ojo al menor.

El japonés se animó ligeramente al notarlo.

\- Nunca te pegaría, lo sabes - expresó, - yo solo me asusté, por un momento olvidé que habías comprado los lentes de contacto. Estoy tan acostumbrado a ver tus ojos azules...

\- Hm...

\- Y de verdad me encantan...

El ruso sonrió por lo bajo.

Yuri lo notó.

\- Al igual... que tú...

Viktor giró el rostro, lentamente, interesado.

\- ¿Así que te encanto? - enarcó una ceja, juguetón.

El menor aclaró su garganta, luchando contra el sonrojo.

\- De... Demasiado - dándose fuerzas a sí mismo, fijó marrón rojizo en verde artificial. - Demasiado, Viktor.

\- Mh... - una sonrisilla creció en las labios del mayor. - Muéstrame.

\- ¿Uh?

\- Bésame.

Yuri se erizó.

\- ¿E-Entonces ya no estás enojado? - no pudo evitar tartamudear.

\- Bésame y dime tú. - Viktor le guiñó un ojo.

El pelinegro tragó saliva. Su rostro aún no se coloreaba, así que si se daba prisa, tal vez no acabaría como un tomate maduro. Inhaló.

\- Cierra los ojos - solicitó.

El peliplata obedeció.

Yuri se apresuró en aproximarse, sin darle tiempo a su mente de analizar nada más.

Cerró los ojos, también, cuando su rostro se encontró lo suficientemente cerca del de Viktor, de tal forma que no hubiera forma en que se desviara de su destino. Sus manos subieron instintivamente a la nuca ajena, muy cerca de los suaves y cortos cabellos plateados.

Viktor sintió el roce decidido de los labios contrarios, y entreabrió sus ojos, encontrándose con las largas pestañas,oscuras, anexadas a los párpados caídos, tras las gafas de montura azul tan cerca.

Sonrió.

No, ya no estaba enojado.


	9. Por la mañana: De camino a la práctica

**_Por la mañana: De camino a la práctica_**

El silenció duró todo el camino hasta la pista de hielo, pero, unos metros antes de llegar a la puerta, Viktor no consiguió soportarlo más y, rodeando al pelinegro de la cintura por sorpresa, lo atrajo hacia sí y unió sus labios.

No debió sorprenderle que las mejillas contrarias se encontraran tintadas de carmín cuando se separaron, ni que las gafas de montura azul se encontraran ligeramente chuecas.

Sonrió.

\- Después de ti, Yuri.

El mencionado lo miró avergonzada antes de cruzar la puerta.

* * *

\- ¿Por qué rayos tienes los ojos verdes? - preguntó Yuri Plisetsky minutos más tarde.


	10. Por la mañana: En la práctica Pt 1

**_Por la mañana: En la práctica. Pt. 1_**

\- Es la mayor estupidez que he escuchado en lo que va del mes - chistó el rubio menor, una vez el peliplata explicó, con la naturalidad correspondiente a quien está acostumbrado a cumplir siempre sus caprichos, sus motivos de usar lentillas.

\- Puedes decir lo que quieres, Yurio - canturreó Viktor, - a Yuri, Makkachin y a mí nos gusta cómo me quedan. - Sonrió.

Yuri Plisetsky volteó a mirar al japonés. - Cerdo idiota.

Yuri Katsuki se erizó.

\- ¡Hey! - se quejó Viktor.

\- Yo creo que te quedan muy bien, Viktor - animó Mila, divertida.

\- ¿Verdad? - el penta campeón asintió hacia la pelirroja.

\- Es verdad que no te sientan nada mal - secundó Georgi, con una mano en su barbilla.

\- Con tal que no afecte tu desempeño - indicó Yakov.

\- ¿Hah? - Yuri Plisetsky frunció el ceño, - ¿¡lo dicen en serio?!

\- Nada de gritos, Yuri Plisetsky. - Lilia acababa de hacer acto de presencia.

\- Ven, Yuri - llamó Viktor, extendiendo su mano hacia su prometido, - practiquemos juntos.

El japonés asintió, y tomó la mano ofrecida.

* * *

 ** _Creo que me equivoqué y subí dos drabbles el mismo día. XDDDD_**


	11. Por la mañana: En la práctica Pt 2

**_Por la mañana: En la práctica. Pt. 2_**

\- Lo hacen a propósito - siseó el rubio, resoplando, fuera de la pista.

Un corto receso.

\- Oh, vamos, Yuri. - la pelirroja se apoyó en el barrote de la pista, inclinándose ligeramente hacia adelante. - Están comprometidos, por supuesto que lo hacen a propósito. - Rió.

\- Si siguen así, voy a vomitar - el menor hizo una mueca de asco.

\- Mh... Ya quiero verte cuando te enamores - comentó la mayor.

\- Cállate, eso no sucederá.

\- Solo espera, Yuri - guiñó Mila.

Jade miró de reojo hacia azul.

\- ¡Oigan ustedes, déjense de caramelosidades o desocupen la pista!

\- ¿Ehhh? - Viktor casi gritó desde el centro de la pista, con sus manos firmemente agarradas a la cintura del pelinegro. - ¿Quiere unírtenos, Yurio?

\- ¡No! - chilló en respuesta. - ¡Déjense de cursilerías, joder!

\- ¡No te escucho! - pegando el cuerpo del japonés al propio, el peliplata sonrió.

\- Uh, Viktor, yo sí lo...

\- Shhhh, Yuri - cortó las palabras ajenas. - No, tú tampoco lo oyes.

Yuri Katsuki suspiró.

\- No deberías molestarlo.

\- Cierto - concedió, - pero es divertido.

\- No, no lo es - contradijo el moreno, pero sonreía.


	12. Por la mañana: En la práctica Pt 3

**_Por la mañana: En la práctica. Pt. 3_**

\- Suficiente - siseó Yuri Plisetsky, - los golpearé.

\- Yuri, ¡espera! - Mila rodeó los hombros del rubio con sus brazos, apresándolo.

\- ¡Suéltame, vieja! - se removió. - ¡Que me sueltes!

\- ¡Solo espera un momento! - los ojos azules de la pelirroja no estaban tratando de encontrar los verde jade del menor, no, para nada.

\- ¿Pero que...? - el menor se erizó, - ¿¡por qué te sangra la nariz, vieja?!

\- ¿Lo hace...? - ella estaba demasiado ocupada observando al peliplata penta campeón abrazando por detrás a un colorado pelinegro medallista de plata como para preocuparse por eso.

\- ¡Vieja!


	13. Por la mañana: Un corto receso

**_Por la mañana: Un corto receso_**

Yuri Plisetsky había armado tal escándalo por la sangrante Mila, que a Viktor no le quedó más remedio que prestar atención a la preocupada voz de su prometido, al cual no había soltado en todo ese tiempo. De hecho, no alejó sus manos de la cintura del menor sino hasta el momento en que ambos se encontraron a escasos centímetros del final de la pista.

\- ¡Esto es su culpa, cerdo, Viktor! - chilló el rubio, de pie junto a la pelirroja, que limpiaba la sangre de sus fosas nasales con un algodón que Georgi había sacado del botiquín que trajo del vestidor.

\- ¿Nuestra culpa? - se erizó el japonés, desconcertado.

\- ¡Exacto! - el ruso menor resopló, - ¡la vieja empezó a sangrar cuando Viktor te abrazó, cerdo!

Yuri Katsuki giró a mirar al peliplata.

Viktor sonrió, y mostró las palmas hacia arriba.

\- Mila, ¿estás bien? - preguntó a la chica.

\- Por supuesto - la mencionada sonrió, su mirada azulada brillando, - estoy de maravilla.

Azul cielo se cruzó con jade, burlón.

\- ¿Segura? - inquirió el nipón.

\- Muy segura - ella asintió con la cabeza, regalándole una sonrisa coqueta.

\- Muy bien - Viktor tomó por los hombros a su prometido, notando el gesto de la fémina, - nosotros estamos regresando a la pista.

\- ¿Eh? Per- - el penta campeón ya se lo había llevado.

Mila rió suavemente.

\- Vaya, qué celoso puede ser Viktor. - canturreó.

Yuri Plisetsky gruñó.

* * *

 _ **Ya me hice un embrollo con las actualizaciones aquí :¨VU XD**_


	14. Por la mañana: Después del receso

**_Por la mañana: Después del receso_**

\- No estás bien.

\- Sí lo estoy, Yuri - Mila rodó los ojos, - vamos, solo era algo de sangre.

Ella se puso de pie, sin la ayuda de sus manos. - ¿Lo ves? - guiñó hacia el rubio, - nada pasó.

\- Hmmm... - renegó Yuri Plisetsky.

\- Aquí, ¿quieres ver mi sangre?

\- ¿Qué? ¡Por supuesto que no! - alejó la mano con la que la mayor sostenía el algodón, manchado con el líquido carmesí. - Vieja asquerosa.

\- ¡Hey!

\- _Chst_. - Azul y jade giraron en dirección del responsable de aquel sonido.

\- ¿Georgi? - la pelirroja se extrañó.

\- Dije, _chst_ \- el ruso pelinegro señaló en dirección de la pista, - ellos están patinando hermosamente.

\- _Tsk_ \- el rubio menor chasqueó la lengua, pero incluso él abrió bastante los ojos ante la escena con la que se topó, al fijarse en lo que indicaba el mayor. 

* * *

El penta campeón y el medallista de plata, en medio del hielo.

Viktor estaba de pie, y sostenía la barbilla de Yuri Katsuki con su mano izquierda, mientras que con la izquierda...

\- ¿Por qué rayos tiene una batuta? - murmuró el hada rusa.

Claro que no obtuvo respuesta.

Por su parte, Yuri Katsuki se encontraba inclinado, con los ojos cerrados, entregado al toque del mayor, los brazos ligeramente abiertos a los costados, apoyado en su pierna izquierda, la derecha elevada, paralela a la pista, formando un ángulo de noventa grados. O casi.

\- Se ven _tan_ bien...

Georgi asintió a las palabras de Mila, así como lo hizo Yuri Plisetsky, sin notarlo.

Jade volteó de reojo hacia la pelirroja.

\- ¡Vieja, sangras de nuevo!


	15. Por la tarde: Después de la práctica

**_Por la tarde: Después de la práctica_**

Yuri Plisetsky prácticamente había jalado a Mila consigo fuera del estadio tras el final de la práctica, rumiando sobre que a ese paso la pelirroja acabaría muerta o con algún retraso mental, mayor al que ya poseía, por supuesto.

Mila había estado demasiado ocupada perdida en sus pensamientos como para percatarse del monumental insulto.

Georgi se estaba cambiando.

Viktor esperaba a que Yuri Katsuki saliera de los vestidores.

.

Cinco minutos más tarde, el japonés salió, encontrándose con un ruso apoyado en la pared, y con los ojos cerrados.

\- ¿Viktor?

\- Acércate, Yuri.

Katsuki parpadeó.

Se acercó dos pasos, inclinándose hacia el mayor. Sus ojos marrones rojizos brillando ante la curiosidad, tras los vidrios de los lentes de montura azul.

\- ¿Qué sucede?

\- Adivina - murmuró el peliplata.

Inclinándose aún más, Yuri abrió la boca para responder.

Pero Viktor abrió los ojos en ese momento, el verde artificial haciéndose presente.

Y Yuri no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar.

La mano izquierda contraria se posó a un lado de su cabeza, presionando con la palma bajó los lentes del nipón, mientras la mano derecha iba a colocarse en su espalda, justo antes de que los labios de Nikiforov presionaran contra opuestos.

Un beso sorpresivo, e intenso.

El medallista de plata entrecerró los ojos tan pronto la húmeda lengua del penta campeón hizo contacto con la propia.

Su rostro quemaba.

Un hilillo de saliva no logró sino aumentar el tono carmín extendido por su rostro.

Las manos de Yuri se aferraron a la espalda de Viktor, sus dedos presionaron la tela.

\- _Ejem_ \- se oyó entonces un leve carraspeo. - No es por ser aguafiestas, pero no me parece que este sea el lugar para sus... juegos.

Georgi acababa de salir de los vestidores.

Y miraba al par de prometidos con una pequeña sonrisa.

Yuri Katsuki podía morir de vergüenza.


	16. De camino a casa

**_De camino a casa_**

Faltaba menos de una cuadra para que llegaran a casa del penta campeón, cuando Yuri se detuvo en seco.

Viktor apenas avanzó un par de pasos antes de reparar en aquel hecho, detenerse a su vez, y regresar al lado del más joven.

\- ¿Yuri?

\- El cielo luce hermoso.

Verde artificial se elevó.

\- Está nublado - observó el ruso.

\- Sí - sonrió el japonés, - me encanta. ¿Crees que llueva?

\- Nevará, probablemente.

\- Viktor.

\- ¿Sí, Yuri?

\- ¿Y si hacemos un muñeco?

Una carcajada emanó de los labios del mayor.

\- ¡¿Por qué te burlas?! - chilló el pelinegro.

\- ¡Así comienza una canción!

\- ¿Ah...? ¡Ah, es verdad!

Una nueva risotada sacudió el cuerpo del peliplata.

\- ¡De-Deja de reírte! - colorado, en parte por la vergüenza, y en parte por el enfado, Yuri retomó su camino.

\- Espera, ¡Espera! - Viktor avanzó, sin poder dejar de reír.

\- ¡Para!

\- ¡Eso intento!

Katsuki apuró el paso.

Nikiforov lo imitó.

\- ¡Yuri! - Viktor atrapó al pelinegro por el hombro, impidiendo que avanzara más, y se plantó frente al mismo, mucho más cerca de lo necesario, como siempre.

El mencionado giró el rostro, el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

\- Yuri - repitió el mayor, en tono meloso, y se acercó todavía más. La mano que permanecía sujetando el hombro contrario descendió a tomar la cintura, mientras los dedos índice y pulgar capturaban la barbilla opuesta, como tantas veces había hecho ya.

Viktor guió el rostro de su prometido de regreso al frente, y acercó el propio.

Rozó su nariz con la del menor, sonriendo.

\- Perdóname.

\- V-Viktor...

\- Claro que haremos un muñeco.

La expresión avergonzada del nipón dio paso a una de alegría.

\- ¿Y ángeles de nieve?

\- Por supuesto - Viktor besó la comisura izquierda de los labios de Yuri, - todo lo que quieras.

El rostro del más joven se encendió como farola.

\- Vamos a casa.

Los orbes verdes resplandecieron.

\- Vamos.


	17. De regreso a casa: Contra la puerta

_**De regreso a casa: Contra la puerta**_

Las chaquetas desaparecieron, así como las bufandas.

¿A dónde habían ido a parar sus lentes?

Yuri Katsuki se hizo aquella pregunta vagamente, segundos antes de que sus labios fueran atrapados por los del mayor, en un beso demandante desde el principio.

 _Viktor._

El peliplata tomó el rostro contrario entre sus manos, y empujó sus caderas contra las del pelinegro, apresando el cuerpo del mismo entre el propio, y la puerta recién cerrada.

La mano izquierda del ruso descendió por el blanco cuello, disfrutando del suave temblor que provocaba en el menor con un toque tan superficial como aquel; y continuó su camino descendente, hasta el final de la prenda superior. Sus dedos se deslizaron bajo la tela.

Viktor entrecerró los ojos.

Yuri cerró los suyos.

 _Mírame._

Viktor fue a separarse, no esperando que la mano izquierda ajena se cerrará entorno a su manga.

Nikiforov sonrió. De acuerdo, entonces...

Pero Makkachin llegó, corriendo, ladrando, y exigiendo atención, además de mucho amor.


	18. De regreso a casa: La cocina

_**De regreso a casa: En la cocina**_

Yuri había escapado de manos de su prometido gracias al caniche de este último, escabulléndose y apresurándose a entrar a la cocina.

Abrió la puerta del refrigerador antes de sentir los brazos del mayor rodearle por atrás.

\- Yuri.~

Katsuki alargó la mano, buscando la botella de leche.

Viktor frunció levemente el ceño, y apretó suavemente su agarre.

\- Yuri.~ - Repitió.

Yuri envolvió sus dedos alrededor del recipiente cilíndrico y lo sacó del refrigerador, cerrando la puerta con su mano libre.

Viktor infló las mejillas, y acomodó su barbilla sobre el hombro del menor.

\- Yuri.~~ - pronunció, muy cerca de la oreja ajena.

El japonés se erizó.

\- Viktor, no.

\- Pero...

\- Todo lo que quiero hacer es beber un poco de leche, y tomar un baño.

Viktor formó un puchero, incluso cuando su prometido no podía verlo.

\- Bañémonos juntos.~

\- No.

\- ¡Yuri!

\- No, Viktor.

El peliplata soltó un quejido lastimero.

\- ¿Al menos puedo besarte?

\- Mmmh...

\- Solo besarte. - Chasqueó la lengua el ruso.

\- Está bien.

\- Eres ran cruel.

\- No - sonrió el japonés.

Viktor soltó a Yuri, que giró sobre su propio eje.

Viktor atrajo a su prometido, uniendo sus labios.

Y Makkachin ingresó a la cocina, dando media vuelta al recibir una clara advertencia del par de orbes falsamente verdes de su dueño.


	19. De regreso a casa: De camino al baño

**_De regreso a casa: De camino al baño_**

\- Viktor, es algo molesto caminar de este modo. - Yuri se quejó con suavidad, dando pasitos muy cortos.

\- Pero yo estoy cómodo - el aludido acarició el cuello contrario con su nariz, y no aflojó ni un poco el abrazo con el que mantenía prisionero al menor.

\- Viktor, suéltame, por favor.

\- No quiero.~

\- Viktor.

\- Yuri.~

El japonés resopló.

El ruso rió.

\- Bien, bien. Te soltaré si me das dos besos.

Yuri rodó los ojos.

\- Muy bien, suéltame ahora.

Viktor liberó al medallista de plata, y este giró en redondo, inclinándose a pegar sus labios de la frente ajen, justo en el medio.

\- ¿Eh? - el peliplata parpadeó.

Y el pelinegro depositó otro beso en la punta de su nariz.

\- Listo. - Yuri sonrió, y se apresuró en alejarse. - Me bañaré primero.

Viktor parpadeó un par de veces más.

\- ¡Yuri! - se quejó.

La puerta del baño se cerró, y fue asegurada.

¡Qué tramposo!


	20. Después del baño Pt 1

**_Después del baño. Pt. 1_**

Viktor acababa de tomar un baño.

Y cuando ingresó al dormitorio, Yuri ya estaba totalmente cambiado.

\- Tardé demasiado - se quejó, suspirando, el peliplata.

\- No en realidad - opinó el pelinegro.

\- Lo suficiente como para no encontrarte a medio vestir, es demasiado, Yuri.

El aludido hizo esfuerzos por no enrojecer.

Carraspeó.

\- Será mejor que te vistas, Viktor. Hace frío.

\- Claro que no. Tú tienes frío, yo nací y crecí aquí. Solo espera a que la temporada de heladas de inicio, ni siquiera querrás salir de la cama.

Yuri palideció al oír aquello.

Viktor enarcó las cejas.

 _Ups_.

\- Quiero decir - se apresuró a rectificar, - así sería si no me tuvieras aquí para darte calor.

Pero Yuri no se relajó.

\- Mucho calor - insistió Viktor.

Yuri seguía tieso.

\- Y amor. Definitivamente amor en exceso.

Yuri rió.

\- Pero todo eso ya me lo das.

\- Cierto - concedió el ruso, - pero ahora lo haré a propósito.

\- Vaya - Yuri decidió seguir con el juego, - ¿y debo preocuparme?

\- Absolutamente sí - el penta campeón se acercó a la cama, soltando la toalla que cubría su desnudez e inclinándose a tomar la prenda interior, colocándosela con todo el desparpajo del mundo, lentamente.


	21. Después del baño Pt 2

**_Después del baño Pt. 2_**

El medallista de plata había apartado la vista justo a tiempo, por lo que no había caído embobado ante la imagen frente a él.

Ambos sabían cómo terminaría si Yuri bajaba la guardia por completo.

Después de colocarse los bóxers, Viktor pasó a cubrirse el torso. Y dejó sus bien formadas piernas al descubierto.

\- Viktor, ponte los pantalones.

\- No.~

Yuri miró de reojo en dirección de su prometido. Y suspiró.

\- Eres intratable.

\- Lo sé.~

Girando sobre su propio eje, Viktor se sentó en el borde de la cama y dejó caer su cuerpo, su cabeza aterrizando en la comodidad de las piernas contrarias.

Viktor suspiró, elevando la mirada, falsamente verde, hacia la marrón rojiza.

\- Hola, precioso.~ ¿Vienes por aquí a menudo?

Yuri cubrió sus labios tan rápido como pudo, no lo suficiente para que el inicio de la carcajada no se oyera.

¿En serio Viktor iba a usar la táctica-de-conquista-en-bar-de-mala-muerte-número-1 en ese momento?

\- ¿Debo tomar eso como un sí~?

Definitivamente Viktor Nikiforov era increíble.

Yuri aclaró su garganta.

\- Sí, vengo a menudo. De hecho, vengo con mi novio.

Una clara ceja se elevó, los orbes verdes titilaron.

\- Así que novio...

\- Oh, qué cabeza la mía - Yuri fingió apenarse. - Es mi prometido.

Viktor fingió decepción.

\- Ya veo...

Yuri se sobresaltó al sentir una fría mano tocar su mejilla.

\- ¿Vik-

\- ¿No hay forma de que te convenza para que vengas conmigo, solo por esta noche? Tienes un rostro tan hermoso...

Los labios de Katsuki temblaron.

\- No...

Los orbes de ese verde artificial parecieron rasgarse ligeramente, cuando el peliplata entrecerró los ojos.

\- Tus ojos dicen otra cosa.

Yuri sentía cómo humo empezaba a salirle por las orejas.

\- Ven conmigo. Te prometo ser gentil...

Yuri sacudió la cabeza en una negativa.

\- Tu prometido no se enterará.

\- Basta...

Viktor sonrió, encantador, cuando los dedos ajenos acariciaron sus cabellos. Y desplazó los propios hacia los suaves labios contrarios.

\- Por favor.

Y Yuri gimió.

El resto no es difícil de imaginar.

* * *

 _Este Drabble iba a titularse "Intento de ligue barato número 1". :33_


	22. Después de intento de ligue

**_Después de intento de ligue barato en bar de mala muerte_**

\- No...

\- Yuri...

\- Viktor, ya dije que no...

\- Una vez...

\- No...

\- Solo una más...

\- Viktor...

El verde resplandecía en el pálido rostro del ruso.

Y aquello fue lo que empujó a Yuri a tomar una decisión.

\- ¿Yuri?

\- De acuerdo.

Viktor sonrió, y se inclinó a besarlo.

\- Pero quiero ver tus ojos.

\- Por supuesto.

\- Los verdaderos.

Viktor parpadeó.

Y se inclinó de nueva cuenta.

\- Hecho.

Compartieron un largo y húmedo beso.

Después, las lentillas fueron a descansar sobre la cómoda, del lado del japonés.

Y a los pocos minutos la habitación se llenaba de sonidos no muy sanos.

\- _No..._

\- _Yuri..._

\- Viktor, dije que- _¡ah!_

De acuerdo, nada sanos.

* * *

 _No pude evitarlo. Tenía que usar ese título x"DD._


	23. Madrugada

**_Madrugada_**

Yuri se removió, quejándose al no sentir el cuerpo de su prometido a su lado.

\- Hmmm... - sus párpados se agitaron, pero tardó varios segundos más en entreabrirlos.

Yuri estiró la mano izquierda hacia la cómoda que se encontraba de su lado de la cama, deteniéndose al recordar que no había vuelto a la sala por sus lentes, y después de...

Se sonrojó.

\- ¿Yuri?

\- ¡Wah! - el pelinegro dio un salto desde su lugar en la cama, bajo las sábanas.

\- Lo siento - sonrió el peliplata, negando con la cabeza. Se acercó a la cama.

\- ¿A dónde fuiste?

\- A la cocina, a por un vaso de agua.

\- ¿No viste mis lentes por ahí?

\- Uh... - ese sonido le indicó al japonés que estaba por recibir una mala noticia. Y ya se imaginaba de qué se trataba.

\- ¿Viktor?

\- Yuri, ¿no te gustaría que te comprara unos lindos lentes de contacto de algún color?

Marrón rojizo se estrechó, y la mano del dueño de los mismos fue a tantear la superficie de madera de la cómoda.

\- Viktor.

\- ¿Si, Yuri?

\- ¿Volviste a ponerte las lentillas?

El ruso fue recorrido por un escalofrío.

\- ¿Si...?

\- Viktor, dame esas lentillas.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Que me las des.

\- P-Pero...

\- ¿Quieres dormir en el sofá?

El penta campeón suspiró, resignado.

\- No, Yuri, quiero dormir contigo.

El medallista de plata extendió la mano derecha hacia el mayor.

Viktor hizo puchero.

\- No distingos más que manchas de colores, Viktor. - Le recordó Yuri, haciéndose una idea del intento de persuasión del contrario.

\- Diablos - chasqueó los dedos Nikiforov.

Katsuki doblo los dedos hacia el interior de su mano, y los extendió, repetidas veces.

\- Cruel - murmuró Viktor, llevando su mano derecha a su ojo del mismo lado.

Yuri sonrió suavemente, - solo contigo.


	24. Mañana

**_Mañana_**

Yuri fue el primero en despertar, y, tal y como se encontraba, en ropa interior y nada más, se deslizó fuera de la cama.

Constató que las lentillas continuaran sobre la cómoda de su lado, y solo por si acaso, las llevó consigo a la cocina.

Yuri rascó detrás de su cabeza, y abrió la nevera, sacando la misma botella, llena por la mitad ahora, de leche.

El pelinegro puso a hervir el blanco líquido, y decidió volver a la habitación de su prometido a por una bata, o cuando menos un polo.

Makkachin dormía en el sofá, el japonés no perdió oportunidad en acariciar la peluda cabeza del can, de regreso.

Viktor continuaba dormido, así que Yuri cuidó en no hacer el más mínimo sonido.

Se colocó la bata, y antes de dirigirse nuevamente hacia la puerta, optó por rodear la cama, para besar la frente de su amado.

Se alejaba cuando el par de orbes azul cielo se abrió de par en par, y al segundo siguiente se vio apresado contra el cálido cuerpo, desnudo, había que recalcar, del mayor y la mullida superficie de la cama.

\- Viktor - se quejó.

\- Yuri.~ - el peliplata rozó sus narices y depositó un beso en sus labios. -¿Ya no estás enojado?

\- ¿Porque rompiste mis lentes? En absoluto.

El albino sonrió.

\- Pero sí por el hecho de que no puedas pasar cinco minutos despierto, sin esas lentillas verdes.

\- ¿Cinco minutos? - un escalofrío recorrió al menor, cuando las manos ajenas se deslizaron al interior de la bata, tras abrirla.

\- Dejé la leche calentando - quiso salirse por la tangente, y se dio un fuerte golpe mental al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir.

Viktor rió, - sí, Yuri. - Y relamió sus labios. - Lo hiciste.

Katsuki se sonrojó a más no poder.

\- ¡Espe- _¡Gyah!_

La escasa ropa desapareció poco después.

Y las lentillas descansaban sobre el mesón de la cocina.


	25. Tarde

**_Tarde_**

Luego de la práctica, a la que Viktor llegó con las lentillas verdes puestas, una gran sonrisa, y un Yuri enfurruñado y con sus lentes de contacto de ningún color, el par de prometidos se dirigía de regreso a casa.

No hubo ningún tipo de incidente en el camino, de hecho, apenas y hubo interacción de diálogo.

Makkachin corrió y saltó en cuanto Viktor cerró la puerta, recibiendo a los recién llegados.

Yuri rió, acuclillándose a abrazar al caniche.

\- Yuri - llamó el peliplata.

\- ¿Si? - indicó el pelinegro.

\- ¿Aún estás enojado?

\- Te dije que había puesto la leche a calentar.

\- Creí que era una frase nueva - se defendió el mayor.

\- Traté de explicarte que no era así.

\- Pero... - Viktor infló las mejillas, - pero me gritaste que no me detuviera apenas empecé...

\- ¡Eso es tu culpa! - chilló Yuri, poniéndose de pie casi de un salto, sobresaltando a Makkachin, que retrocedió, y al dueño del mismo, que, por el contrario, avanzó y capturó el hombro derecho ajeno.

\- ¡Suéltame!

El ruso meditó la idea por dos segundos, y avanzó otro paso, rodeando la cintura contraria con su brazo libre.

\- No.~

\- ¡Viktor!

El mencionado sonrió, y besó el cuello del menor.

Yuri se removió.

\- Te amo, Yuri - susurró el mayor contra la piel contraria.

\- También te amo - obtuvo como respuesta, casi al instante.

Viktor acomodó su barbilla en el hombro ajeno, y presionó más sus cuerpos, juntos.

Sus labios rozaron la oreja contraria.

\- ¿Puedo hacerte el amor? - preguntó, en un susurro.

Yuri se estremeció.

Era todo lo que Viktor necesitaba.


	26. Noche

**_Noche_**

Casi las diez de la noche.

En la sala, Yuri se encontraba sentando entre las piernas de su prometido, siendo rodeado por los brazos del mismo, y cómodamente recostado contra el pecho del mayor, con los ojos entrecerrados, a punto de quedarse dormido.

Después de todo, por mucho que la película en la pantalla fuera la más interesante del mundo, él no traía las lentillas puestas, y, aunque el ruso era un idioma imponente, no le sonaba de aquella forma en ese momento.

\- _Wow_ \- murmuró el peliplata, - eso no me lo esperaba.

\- ¿Uhm? - el pelinegro apenas hizo un intento por abrir bien los ojos, y falló, - ¿qué sucedió?

\- Uno de los soldados del ejército ruso le perdonó la vida a otro del ejército rival, incluso cuando el último arrojó su arma.

\- Pero, disparar contra una persona desarmada, ¿no es acaso un acto de cobardía?

\- Lo es. - Viktor secundó, - pero es una película de guerra; en las guerras no se tiene precisamente en cuenta la moral.

\- No puedo entender nada de lo que dicen - suspiró el pelinegro.

\- Lo siento, Yuri...

\- Está bien. - el aludido levantó una de sus manos, que fue a parar sobre la mejilla derecha ajena. Sin embargo, necesito unos lentes nuevos pronto, por favor.

El penta campeón asintió, y recargó levemente el rostro contra la mano ajena, suspirando.

\- ¿Qué te parece unas lentillas doradas?

\- Viktor.

\- Perdón. - Sonrió el mencionado. - Tenía que intentarlo.

\- Claro que si - resopló el japonés, y cerró los ojos del todo, regresando su mano sobre muslo.

\- ¿Yuri?

\- ¿Dime?

\- Te amo.

Katsuki suspiró.

\- Yo también te amo.

Nikiforov sonrió, y se inclinó a hundir su nariz en las oscuras hebras opuestas.

Y Yuri rió.


	27. Disculpa

**_Disculpa_**

Los pasos de Yuri Katsuki no producían sonido alguno, y avanzaban con sorprendente velocidad. Tenía los puños cerrados, a los costados, y sus brazos se balanceaban adelante y atrás, suavemente, con cada nuevo paso paso.

\- ¡Yuri! - se escuchó la voz de Viktor a sus espalda, agitada. Viktor corría en su dirección.

Y todo lo que hizo Yuri fue apurar el paso.

\- ¡Yuri! - llamó el peliplata, de nueva cuenta. - ¡Espera!

El pelinegro resopló, y no se detuvo.

Los orbes color marrón rojizo divisaron el edificio departamental, entonces, dobló por una esquina.

\- ¡Amor! - chilló el de orbes azules.

Yuri dudó por un segundo, y Viktor llegó a su lado, avanzando unos cuantos pasos más, hasta encontrarse frente al menor, y permitió que sus piernas flaquearan. Sosteniendo los antebrazos de su prometido; apoyó su cabeza con cuidado sobre el inicio del pecho ajeno.

Suspiró.

\- Lo siento mucho, bebé...

Yuri cerró los ojos.

\- Lo sé. - Murmuró.

\- ¿Me perdonas?

La mano derecha del japonés subió y se posó en el cuello del mayor.

\- Por supuesto que sí, tonto.

Solo en ese momento Viktor pudo volver a respirar con tranquilidad.


	28. Casual

**_Casual_**

En casa 

\- Viktor...

\- Yuri...

\- Viktor...

\- Yuri...

\- Oh, Viktor.

\- Oh, Yuri.

\- Viktor.~

\- Yurii.~

El pelinegro infló las mejillas.

\- Vitya.

Viktor sonrió.

\- Yu-chan.

\- ¡Ah, tú no me llames así!

\- ¿Hm? - el peliplata sonrió de medio lado, - ¿cómo no debo llamarte, Yu-chan?

\- ¡Así!

\- No te entiendo.~

\- ¡Vitya!

\- ¡Yu - chan!

De estar totalmente relajado en el sofá, Yuri se tensó, colocando la espalda rígida.

\- Vitya.

\- Yu - chan.

\- Vitya.

\- Yu - chan.

\- Vitya.~

\- Yu - chan.~

Yuri se inclinó hacia adelante.

\- Vitya.~~

Viktor se inclinó hacia atrás, ocultando su sonrisa.

\- Yu - chan.~~

Yuri se adelantó un poco más.

\- Vitya.~~~

Viktor apenas y se echó algo más hacia atrás.

\- Yu - chan.~~~

Yuri rozó su rodilla con la de Viktor.

\- Vitya.

Viktor extendió los brazos hacia Yuri.

\- Yu - chan.

Yuri avanzó y...

\- ¿Vit...ya?

¿Cómo había acabado sobre el regazo del mayor?

\- ¡Yu - chan! - Viktor sonrió, sus labios en esa típica forma de corazón, rodeando la cintura ajena con sus brazos.

\- ¡V-Viktor!

La mano izquierda del aludido se encontraba ahora sobre el trasero del japonés, y apretaba descaradamente.

\- Yuri, Yuri, Yuri.~ - Viktor apoyó la mejilla izquierda contra el pecho de su prometido.

\- Te amo tanto, tanto, tanto.

Yuri tragó saliva.

\- ¿P-Podrías no...?

\- El amor no se rechaza, Yuri - la voz del falso ojiverde lo erizó. - Deja que demuestre lo mucho que lo hago.

\- Pe-Pero...

La mano de Viktor apretó más.

Y Yuri cerró la boca.


	29. Invitación

**_Invitación_**

Una semana desde que Viktor adquiriera los lentes de contacto, y todavía no se aburría de los mismos.

Yuri Plisetsky, Mila y Georgi habían apostado por la fecha en que el penta campeón sencillamente despertara y decidiera que las lentillas ya no eran de su agrado, ninguna de sus suposiciones superaba las tres semanas.

La práctica transcurrió en el ambiente habitual, una pareja con anillos de oro melosa, sobre todo el mayor de la misma, conformada por un peliplata y un pelinegro, un muy asqueado rubio, una encantada pelirroja y otro pelinegro ligeramente divertido.

Pero, minutos antes de que el entrenamiento llegara a su fin, Yakov anunció una invitación, en conjunto, a una fiesta de gala, sorprendiéndolos a todos.

Viktor fue el primero en reponerse, y, aprovechando la aún distracción del resto, tomó el rostro de su prometido entre sus manos, tirando del mismo hacia el propio.

Yuri cerró los ojos, casi pareciendo complacido.

Y los falsos orbes verdes brillaron, maliciosos.

\- Consíganse una habitación. - Gruñó el más joven de los rusos.


	30. Negativa

**_Negativa_**

\- Yuri...

\- No, Viktor, no.

\- Pero...

\- No quiero ir.

\- No iré si tú no vas.

\- Tú _tienes_ que asistir.

\- Y por eso _debes_ venir también.

\- No.

\- ¡Yuri!

\- Me quedaré y veré televisión con Makkachin.

\- Ya te dije que no iré si tú no vienes.

Yuri negó con la cabeza.

\- No seguiré discutiendo sobre esto.

Viktor infló las mejillas.

Muy bien, el pelinegro era malditamente necio, pero el peliplata era jodidamente caprichoso, y no dejaría de insistir hasta que su prometido revocara su negativa.

\- Eres malo, amor...

\- Eso no funciona conmigo.

¡Yuri era cruel!


	31. Triunfo

**_Triunfo_**

Y Viktor se había salido con la suya.

Tres días sin parar de insistir, ni siquiera la paciencia de Yuri Katsuki había podido con tanto.

Así que allí estaban, ingresando por la gran puerta de madera pintada de blanco.

Y, oh, sorpresa, Viktor llegó sin las lentillas, y Yuri, obviamente, con las suyas, porque su prometido no le había permitido ir a por unos de montura nuevos, pero, sí que se había tomado la libertad de comprar otros de contacto para su pelinegro.

\- Cerdo... - gruñó Yuri Plisetsky, quien fue el primero en notarlo, al acercarse a la pareja.

Katsuki suspiró, derrotado. - Lo siento mucho...

\- Oh, vamos, Yurio. - Nikiforov sonrió, - las lentillas doradas le sientan de maravilla.


	32. Fiesta: Sería mejor si

**_Fiesta: Sería mejor si..._**

\- _Wow. -_ Mila exhaló, y sonrió. - ¡Te quedan de maravilla!

Yuri Katsuki se sonrojó levemente.

\- Yo no...

\- A Yuri todo le queda de maravilla. - Declaró Viktor, cortando las palabras de su prometido, y rodeó al mismo de la cintura con su brazo derecho.

\- Viktor...

\- Te sentarían mejor con el cabello hacia atrás. - Opinó la pelirroja.

Los orbes azules del peliplata brillaron ante la imagen.

\- Tienes razón, Mila.~

\- Uh... - El pelinegro tragó saliva, - estoy bien así...

\- Yuri. - Pronunció Viktor, - esta es una fiesta. - Le guiñó un ojo, - vamos a divertirnos.

Mila observó, con ojos brillantes de malicia y expectación, cómo Yuri Katsuki era arrastrado hacia el baño más cercano.

Su trabajo estaba hecho.


	33. Fiesta: Demostración

**_Fiesta: Demostración_**

\- Mila tenía razón. - Emocionado, Viktor sonrió ampliamente, y abrazó a su prometido de la cintura, por detrás.

Yuri, sonrojado, no hizo más que suspirar.

\- ¿No te gusta? - el peliplata formó un puchero, y apoyó la barbilla sobre el hombro izquierdo contrario.

\- No del todo...

\- Pero te ves asombroso.

Yuri se sonrojó un poco más.

\- Yuri es tan hermoso... - las manos del ruso se deslizaron, lentamente, hacia arriba, y acabaron por empezar a jugar con el penúltimo botón de la camisa contraria, dado a que el último se encontraba bajo los pantalones contrarios.

Sin embargo, las manos opuestas detuvieron su avance.

\- Viktor, no.

\- Mhh... Solo un momento.

\- Viktor, estamos en un baño.

\- Lo sé. - Yuri se estremeció, cuando los labios del mayor rozaron contra la piel de su cuello, - y eso solo lo hace más excitante.

Dorado falso se entrecerró.

\- Dije que no.

\- Pero tu cuerpo dice que sí.

\- No es cierto.

Viktor resopló, y con esa simple acción la piel del pelinegro se escarapeló.

\- ¿Quieres repetir eso?

El japonés infló las mejillas, todavía rojas.

El ruso rió sobre la tersa piel de su amante.


	34. Fiesta: Contra la puerta

**_Fiesta: Contra la puerta_**

Yuri había acabado por librarse de las manos de su prometido, y se había apresurado a la puerta, abotonando su camisa tan rápido como sus temblorosas manos se lo permitieron.

\- Yuri. - Viktor se quejó, acercándose.

\- Ni se te ocurra. - Advirtió el moreno, antes de que el albino siquiera tratara de tocarlo.

\- ¿Por qué eres así? - suspiró el ruso, sonriendo levemente.

\- Porque tú eres como un conejo.

\- Eso es tu culpa.~

Yuri negó, abotonando, al fin, el inicio de su camisa, cerrándola del todo, y acomodó el cuello.

\- Mentiroso.

\- No es mentira.~ - Viktor enarcó las cejas, - tu trasero me llama todo el tiempo, la forma en que lo meneas al caminar hace que quiera tomarte, desesperadamente, estemos donde estemos.

Yuri se sonrojó hasta las orejas.

\- No puedo creer que seas tan pervertido como para decirme eso estando en un baño que ni siquiera es el tuyo. - Declaró de corrido, bajito.

\- Bueno... - el mayor se acercó, y presionó la puerta con una mano, cerrándola, antes de echar el seguro. - La fiesta apenas empieza, así que nadie vendrá por lo pronto...

El menor se erizó.

\- N-No puedes asegurar eso...

\- Acabo de hacerlo.

El medallista de plata buscó la manera de alejarse, pero el penta campeón fue más rápido, y lo apresó contra su cuerpo, y la puerta de madera.

\- ¿Esto te resulta familiar? - preguntó Viktor, a centímetros de la oreja derecha contraria.

Yuri mordió su labio inferior, bajando la cabeza.

\- Sí...


	35. Fiesta: A regañadientes

**_Fiesta: A regañadientes_**

Piel contra piel.

\- Mmh... No...

Labios encontrándose y separándose, solo para volver a unirse en besos desesperados, pasionales.

\- P-Para...

\- No quieres que pare...

\- Hah...

La camisa de Yuri, totalmente abierta, los pantalones en algún lugar del impecable piso, no muy lejos de los pertenecientes a Viktor, acompañados de la ropa interior.

La corbata de este último amarrada a las muñecas del moreno, que descansaban sobre su cabeza, sujetas en el lugar por la mano izquierda del albino.

Y la pierna derecha del primero sobre el hombro izquierdo del segundo.

\- Vamos... Dilo...

\- V-Viktor...

Nikiforov sonrió, empujando sus caderas con aún más fuerza.

\- ¡Ah!

\- Shhhh. - Viktor se acercó a lamer los labios ajenos, - baja la voz, bebé, nadie más debe oírte...

\- Ahh... Ahhh...

El peliplata rozó su nariz con la de su prometido, suspirando sin dejar de embestir.

\- Adoro cómo me retiene tu interior...

\- Viktor...

\- Ah, lo siento... - No lo lamentaba, claro, pero era una mentira piadosa.

\- N-No... Vik... tor, yo... Yo voy...

\- Oh. - Azul cielo resplandeció, - si, amor... Hazlo...

Yuri jadeó, negando con la cabeza.

Viktor bajó a morder el cuello de su prometido, y subió de nueva cuenta a la altura de sus labios.

\- Termina para mí. - Murmuró sobre estos, antes de unirlos.

Yuri no tuvo más remedio que obedecer, muy a regañadientes... 

* * *

_Para alegrar el día :D XDDD_


	36. Fiesta: Trampa

**_Fiesta: Trampa_**

Hubo una segunda ronda, mas el pelinegro se negó rotundamente a una tercera.

Bastante papel gastado, un par de besos en el proceso, le siguieron.

Con toda la vergüenza del mundo, esa que Yuri había botado a un lado mientras gimoteaba pidiendo más, comprobó que no quedaran "rastros delatores", minuciosamente.

Viktor terminó de acomodar su corbata, y sonrió hacia su propio reflejo.

\- Yuri, ya déjalo, si alguien entra, se dará cuenta por el olor.

El japonés se lamentó, sabiendo que el ruso tenía razón.

Y culpándolo.

\- Vamos, no te hagas más problema. - Divertido, Viktor le extendió las lentillas doradas, - toma, vuelve a ponértelas, cariño.~

Yuri giró el rostro.

\- Me niego.

El penta campeón rió.

\- En ese caso yo me pondré las mías.~

El medallista de plata giró, de nueva cuenta, hacia el mayor, casi lastimándose el cuello en el proceso.

Hizo una mueca.

\- No lo hiciste.

Como toda respuesta, el mayor palmeó el bolsillo derecho de su pantalón.

Y el menor presionó juntos sus labios.

Tramposo.

* * *

 _Seguiré publicando un rato más XDU_


	37. Fiesta: Excusa

**_Fiesta: Excusa_**

Al final Yuri se colocó las lentillas doradas otra vez, y salió del baño antes de que lo hiciera su prometido.

Viktor ni siquiera se vio en la necesidad de sacar los lentes de contacto falsamente verdes.

Quizá no los había traído, en realidad.

Mila no consiguió disimular su emoción ante la imagen del pelinegro japonés.

Se felicitó a sí misma por su gran gusto.

\- Entonces - sonriendo de medio lado, bajó la voz, y se inclinó levemente hacia adelante, - ¿la pasaron bien en el baño? Tardaron un buen rato.~

El peliplata sonrió, sus labios tomando la conocida forma de corazón, - Yuri perdió un lente de contacto, y no podíamos encontrarlo.~

\- Ya veo. - la pelirroja asintió, - qué lente para más problemático.

Yuri suspiró, mirando hacia otro lado.

 _Vergonzoso._

\- ¡Cerdo! - Dorado falso se centró en el dueño de la voz.

Yuri Plisetsky se acercaba, acompañado de Otabek Altin.

\- Wah.~ - Los orbes azules de Mila brillaron, y su sonrisa se ensanchó.

* * *

 _Creo que me quedo hasta aquí XD_

 _Buen día. :D_


	38. Fiesta: Orden

**_Fiesta: Orden_**

Yuri Katsuki parpadeó.

Viktor y Mila no dejaron de sonreír.

Yuri Plisetsky se detuvo frente al pelinegro japonés.

Otabek devolvió el saludo de Mila, unos pasos atrás y a la derecha de donde se encontraba el ruso rubio.

\- Yakov quiere verte. - Indicó el menor de todos, y señaló en dirección del mencionado con su pulgar, quien se encontraba cerca de una mesa, sosteniendo un vaso, y miraba en dirección de todos sus entrenados, y el kazajo.

\- Uh... - el medallista de plata se mostró confuso, pero no demoró en asentir.

\- Voy contigo. - Se ofreció el penta campeón.

\- No. - Negó el medallista de oro, - tú te quedas aquí, yo lo llevaré.

\- ¿Por qué? - Viktor no se mostró precisamente feliz.

\- Órdenes de Yakov - encogió los hombros Yuri Plisetsky. - Andando, cerdo.

Yuri Katsuki suspiró, y siguió a su tocayo de menor edad.

No sin que antes su prometido le indicar que por favor regresara pronto.


	39. Fiesta: Información

**_Fiesta: Información_**

\- ¿Para qué lo quiere Yakov? - Viktor preguntó a Otabek, quien se había quedado junto al par de rusos.

\- No lo sé. - Obtuvo como respuesta, - su entrenador lo llamó, y él solo regresó a mi lado y me preguntó si no tenía problema en acompañarlo hasta aquí.

\- Ow. - El peliplata infló las mejillas ligeramente, - bien, gracias de todos modos.

El pelinegro asintió.

\- No he visto a otros patinadores. - Comentó Mila, ganándose la atención del par de hombres, - ¿sabes si alguno vendrá más tarde?

\- Hasta donde tengo entendido, sí. - La pelirroja se mostró emocionada ante la información. - Pero no sé exactamente quiénes sean.

\- No hay problema. - La chica dio un paso en dirección del kazajo. - Llegaste hace poco, ¿cierto?

\- Así es.

Viktor dejó de prestar atención a la conversación de los menores, y se centró en su prometido, que ahora hablaba con Yakov y con Yurio.

Suspiró.

¿Qué tanto iba a demorar?


	40. Fiesta: Advertencia

**_Fiesta: Advertencia_**

\- ¿Hm? ¿Qué? - Sacudiendo la cabeza, Viktor volvió a prestar atención a las palabras de Mila.

\- Te pregunté si te molesta que te dejemos solo un rato. - La pelirroja negó con la cabeza, - iremos a bailar.

\- Oh. - el peliplata miró en dirección del pelinegro, - no, no me molesta.

\- Gracias. - Otabek dio una cabezada en su dirección, asintiendo.

\- Estaremos de regreso luego de un par de canciones. - Aseguró la chica.

\- No se preocupen. - Viktor sonrió, - diviértanse - deseó, - pero no demasiado.

Mila rió.

Otabek sonrió, apenas.

Pero el mayor no bromeaba.

De acuerdo, sí lo hacía.


	41. Fiesta: Contención

**_Fiesta: Contención_**

Viktor resopló.

¿Cuánto tiempo más tendría que esperar? ¡Ya estaba aburrido!

Un hombre desconocido se había acercado a la mesa frente a la que se encontraban Yakov y el par de Yuris, uniéndose a la charla.

A Viktor no le agradaba que se acercara tanto a su prometido, y estaba sonriéndole mucho.

\- Hey. - Una conocida voz, gruesa, y una palmada en su espalda.

\- Hola, Chris. - El peliplata sonrió en dirección del rubio, que enarcó una ceja en su dirección.

\- No luces para nada animado, Viktor. - Volteó en la dirección hacia la que el mayor había estado observando segundos atrás. - Oh, ya veo. - Negó con la cabeza, - por supuesto, a nadie le gusta que coqueteen con su pareja, especialmente no frente a sus ojos.

Los orbes azules se entrecerraron.

\- Chris.

\- ¿Dime?

\- ¿Estaría mal si voy y arrastro a Yuri lejos?

Chris lo meditó.

\- Sí. - Decidió. - Estaría muy mal.

\- En ese caso, detenme.


	42. Fiesta: Distracción

**_Fiesta: Distracción_**

Chris se vio obligado a arrastrar a su mejor amigo al otro lado del salón, de tal modo que las personas que se encontraban en mitad del mismo, bailando, sirvieran de barrera, y Viktor ya no presenciara el descarado acercamiento del desconocido hacia Yuri.

Ya no quedaba ni rastro de la típica jovialidad siempre presente en el rostro del peliplata.

El rubio estaba sorprendido.

Era increíble lo que los celos podían provocar.

Chris descartó la idea de preguntarle al mayor si quería bailar.

En ese caso, ¿cuál podía ser la distracción ideal?

Miró al rededor, y su mirada recayó en un grupito de féminas que miraban con ojos brillantes hacia el penta campeón.

 _Perfecto._


	43. Fiesta: Fanáticas

_**Fiesta: Fanáticas**_

\- Viktor, mira. - Chris tomó el hombro derecho del ruso con su mano izquierda, y con el índice derecho señaló hacia el pequeño grupo, - los ojos de esas chicas brillan por ti.

\- Mh.

\- Oye. - El rubio dio un golpe a la cadera ajena con la propia, - Viktor Nikiforov ama a sus seguidores, ¿no es así?

\- Amo a Yuri. - Obtuvo como respuesta.

El suizo rodó los ojos, pero no pudo evitar sonreír.

\- Sí que te pegó duro, ¿no es así?

\- Quiero ir a verlo, Chris...

\- Lo sé. - Christophe aseguró, - pero está ocupado ahora, así que sé una buena leyenda viviente y ve a hablar con esas niñas.

\- ¿Tengo qué?

\- ¿Le quitaste la castidad a tu prometido?

Viktor sonrió.

La misma respuesta.


	44. Fiesta: Desvío

**_Fiesta: Desvío_**

\- Hola.~ - Media docena de féminas ahogaron un grito ante aquel simple saludo.

Viktor y Chris se habían acercado a las chicas, que no podían creerlo.

Una de las castañas por poco hiperventilaba.

\- ¿Estás bien? - el rubio dio un paso hacia adelante, y la chica se echó a temblar.

El suizo abrió bastante los ojos, y el ruso ladeó la cabeza.

\- Tranquila. - Sonrió éste último, - respira. No es como si fuéramos a hacerte daño. - Sí, mientras no llorara, Viktor podía, más o menos, manejar la situación.

\- ¡Por supuesto que no! - saltó la chica. - N-N-No pienso que lo harán...

Otra de las chicas, una pelinegra, tomó a la castaña por los hombros, y empezó a frotar los brazos ajenos.

\- Quizá no fue buena idea. - Murmuró Chris al oído de Viktor.

\- ¿Entonces puedo ir a ver a Yuri? - respondió con una pregunta el mayor.

\- ¿Quizá deberíamos llevarla a que le de aire? - El suizo inquirió hacia las fanáticas, y el ruso suspiró.


	45. Fiesta: Yuris

**_Fiesta: Yuris_**

Viktor no conseguía relajarse.

Chris ya había tenido que, disimuladamente, picar el costado de su mejor amigo con su codo, tres veces, en los últimos veinte minutos.

Las chicas ya habían obtenido sus deseados autógrafos, y hacían su mejor esfuerzo por mantener la atención del par de patinadores artísticos.

\- Umh... - la misma chica castaña que había estado por sufrir un ataque, mucho más calmada a esa altura, escuchó un _din_ en su cabeza.

¡Ah!

\- ¿Yuri Katsuki no está aquí? - preguntó, impregnado la mayor cantidad de curiosidad en su voz.

Chris presionó juntos los labios, brevemente.

Pero Viktor ya estaba sonriendo, aunque no con tanta alegría como era usual.

\- Está en este mismo salón, con mi entrenador y Yurio...

\- ¿Yurio?

\- Yuri Plisetsky. - Se apresuró en aclarar Chris, sonriendo.

Ellas asintieron.

\- Entonces, los dos Yuris están juntos. - Comentó otra de las chicas, una rubia.

A Viktor le incomodó la forma en que la rubia y una de las pelinegras intercambiaron miradas.

\- Terminarán pronto. - Declaró, y sonrió.

Las seis fanáticas se erizaron.

Chris enarcó ambas cejas.

Interesante.


	46. Fiesta: Mentira

**_Fiesta: Mentira_**

A las chicas no les dio tiempo a disculparse.

Viktor se disculpó, e indicó que iría a por algo de beber.

Preguntó a Chris si deseaba algo, y, tras la negativa del suizo, pasó a retirarse.

Se apresuró al baño, y se aseguró que nadie más se encontrara en el interior de los retretes individuales.

Se acercó a un lavabo, abrió el caño y el sonido del agua cayendo llegó a sus oídos.

Se miró en el espejo, y el recuerdo de sí mismo, sonriendo, hacía menos de una hora, de pie en el mismo lugar, no hizo sino intensificar sus ganas de ir a por su prometido.

 _\- Sería una pésima idea._

Sin embargo, la voz de Chris resonó en su cabeza.

Frunció el ceño, y se inclinó a humedecerse el rostro.

No giró a tomar una toalla de papel.

Permitió que las gotas resbalaran por su cara y cayeran a gusto.

Pasó más tiempo en ese lugar del esperado, suponiendo que Chris entendería que había mentido sobre lo ir a por una copa.


	47. Fiesta: Sorpresa

**_Fiesta: Sorpresa_**

Habrían pasado quince minutos desde que Viktor mojara su rostro, porque el mismo ya se encontraba casi totalmente seco.

Ah, no quería volver al salón.

La música llegaba hasta sus oídos, amortiguada tras la puerta y las paredes.

Imaginó a Mila bailando con Otabek.

A Chris platicando animado con las fanáticas.

A Yurio torciendo el gesto en una mueca de disgusto.

A Yakov frunciendo el ceño.

A Yuri sonriendo, amable, al desconocido.

Y al desconocido pensando que tenía una oportunidad.

Viktor gruñó.

Oh, no, eso sí que no.

Al diablo con todo, él iría a por su prometido.

La puerta se abrió en ese preciso momento.

\- Vaya, vaya.~ - El penta campeón giró al oír aquella voz. - Pero mira nada más qué agradable sorpresa.~


	48. Fiesta: Alcohol

**_Fiesta: Alcohol_**

\- Yuri. - Pronunció Viktor, asombrado.

El mencionado sonrió, las mejillas coloreadas, los ojos brillantes.

Ingresó del todo, y se recostó sobre la puerta, cerrándola y obstruyendo el paso de quién fuese quien deseara entrar, o salir, con su cuerpo.

\- ¿Me extrañaste?

\- Estás borracho.

\- ¡Para nada! - respondió a la declaración del mayor, y soltó una risita. - ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

\- Tu rostro te delata, y la forma en la que hablas.

\- Mhh... - el menor resopló, - hay algo llamado "actuación", ¿lo sabes?

\- ¿Y maquillaje? - Le ayudó Viktor.

\- Exacto. - Yuri chasqueó los dedos, - bien. Eres listo.

\- De acuerdo. - El albino decidió seguirle el juego a su prometido, - ¿puedo saber por qué decidiste fingir estar ebrio?

\- Fácil. - El pelinegro levantó su dedo índice derecho, - me aburrí, y usé esta táctica para poder huir.

Viktor negó con la cabeza, riendo.

\- Eso sería algo más propio de mí que de ti, Yuri.

\- Lo sé. - Asintió el japonés, - ¿nunca has oído ese dicho que reza: los que viven juntos se parecen? Pues ya ves, me has pegado tus mañas.

El ruso sonrió de medio lado.

\- Y me culpas.

Yuri entrecerró los ojos. - Totalmente.


	49. Fiesta: Error

**_Fiesta: Error_**

\- Pues no te creo.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Me consta que me viste pasar cuando vine de camino al baño.

Yuri infló las mejillas.

\- ¿Y qué si así fue?

Viktor enarcó, apenas, las cejas.

\- Querías verme.

\- Eso es obvio. - El menor cruzó los brazos, y sonrió. - Lamento que no fuera tu caso también.

\- ¿Qué? - El mayor no disimuló en lo absoluto su sorpresa. - ¡Claro que quería verte, Yuri!

\- Ajá. - Katsuki rodó los ojos, - seguro que sí.

\- Lo digo en serio. - Nikiforov avanzó dos pasos hacia su prometido. - No tienes ni idea de todo lo que me estuve conteniendo para no ir y arrancarte de las garras de ese sujeto.

\- ¿Sujeto? - El medallista de plata parpadeó, y frunció suavemente el entrecejo, - ¿garras?

\- El otro hombre que estaba tan cerca de ti, cuando fuiste a hablar con Yakov.

\- Oh. - Risita, - se trata de un diseñador.

\- Así fuese el presidente de Inglaterra.

\- Inglaterra cuenta con realeza, Viktor.

\- Entiendes a lo que me refiero.

Yuri volvió a reír, una risa mucho más extensa. - No, y tú tampoco lo haces.

Viktor infló las mejillas. - No creas que te lo dejaré pasar solo porque estás borracho.

\- ¡Que no estoy borracho!

* * *

 _Levante la mano quien le crea a Yuri. :D XD_


	50. Fiesta: Ofrecimiento

**_Fiesta: Ofrecimiento_**

\- ¿Entonces? - Los brazos extendidos y las palmas presionando la superficie de madera de la puerta, Viktor tenía, una vez más, preso a su prometido entre su cuerpo y la entrada cerrada.

\- Entonces, ¿qué? - se quejó Yuri, pero la diversión se percibía no muy profundo en su tono de voz.

\- ¿Seguirás sin creerme? - el peliplata sonreía.

\- ¿Tú seguirás insistiendo en que estoy borracho? - el pelinegro enarcó una ceja.

\- Pero lo estás. - Declaró el mayor.

\- Y tú no querías verme. - Refutó el menor.

\- ¡Eso no es cierto!

\- ¡Yo no estoy ebrio!

Viktor suspiró.

\- Eres difícil. - Murmuró.

\- Te encanta que sea así.

El ruso soltó una risa.

\- Absolutamente. - Confirmó, - pero, ¿acaso no te oyes al hablar? Mi Yuri de siempre jamás diría algo como eso.

\- Las lentillas doradas tienen un efecto raro en mí.

Azul se rasgó ante aquella declaración.

\- ¿En serio?

Yuri aparentó inocencia, asintiendo.

\- ¿Quieres que te muestre?

* * *

 _El último episodio del día, damas y caballeros. :")_  
 _Espero estén listos para la lluvia de capítulos mañana. :"D (?)_

 _Mañana se acaba esta historia. X¨D_

 _Abrazos a la distancia.~_


	51. Fiesta: Seducción

_**Fiesta: Seducción**_

Sólo había una respuesta cuando el amor de tu vida te miraba con sus preciosos ojos marrones rojizos, brillantes a causa del deseo, y al mismo tiempo oscurecidos debido a la lujuria.

Eso ni siquiera debía ser posible. Y, sin embargo, así era.

Sí.

 _Sí_.

Mil veces sí.

\- Quizá...

La expresión en el rostro de Katsuki era, más que claramente, de ofensa.

\- No te mostraré nada.

Nikiforov se inclinó, su rostro deteniéndose a la altura del ajeno, pero no hubo contacto.

\- Me lo mostrarás todo.

Yuri se estremeció.

\- ¿Q-Qué...? - aclaró su garganta, - ¿por qué debería mostrarle nada a una persona que no me desea?

Viktor resopló.

\- Porque 1) Soy tu prometido, 2) no te dejaré ir y 3) - acarició el cuello ajeno, con la yema de sus dedos, y sonrió cuando la piel contraria se estremeció bajo su toque, - no solo te deseo más que a nada. - Rozó sus narices, y luego sus labios, - yo te amo más que a mi propia vida, Yuri.

Sintió los brazos ajenos pasar por su cuello, y Yuri entrelazó las manos luego de rodear la nuca del mayor.

\- En ese caso, - suspiró, - deja que te muestre... - posó sus labios sobre los contrarios, en un beso efímero y agridulce, con sabor a licor. - Y... haz conmigo... lo que quieras...

Algo en el interior de Viktor se prendió.

.

 _El comienzo del fin.~ :"D_


	52. Fiesta: Amor

**_Fiesta: Amor_**

Bueno, tenía permiso expreso.

No era algo que fuese a desperdiciar, ni por asomo.

\- Mh... Ah...

Quería ver su rostro, pero, de aquella forma, el pelinegro encarando la puerta, Viktor tenía una vista preciosa de los hombros, la espalda, la cintura, las caderas, y ese trasero que se encontraba profanando con todo gusto.

Sus dedos resbalaban de la cintura a las caderas, y acariciaban los glúteos de paso, encantado.

\- Hmm... Ahh... Hah...

El peliplata sonrió, cada sonido exhalado por los labios del menor eran notas, notas que creaban la música que más amaba escuchar, una sinfonía armoniosa a su propia manera.

\- Yuri - llamó, agitado.

El nombrado tardó en mirarlo de reojo, las mejillas encendidas, los labios entreabiertos, - te amo.

Las paredes internas ajenas se estrecharon aún más al rededor de su miembro.

Viktor jadeó.

\- Yo te amo a ti. - La respuesta llegó, suave, a acariciar sus oídos.

\- _Yuri._

\- _Viktor... Quiero... verte..._

No había forma en que fuera a negarle eso.


	53. Fiesta: Atrapado

**_Fiesta: Atrapado_**

Tres rondas seguidas, exceso de besos, muchas caricias, varias mordidas, bastantes rasguños.

Un descontrol total de gemidos, jadeos, susurros y deseo.

Viktor ya se había vuelto a poner la ropa interior, la espalda le ardía, razón más que suficiente para seguir sin camisa, y sonreír, satisfecho.

\- Viktor.~ - Las mejillas del ruso se vieron presionadas por las suaves palmas del japonés, a sus espaldas.

Yuri tiró con cuidado, y unió sus labios a los de su prometido, manteniendo solo su mano izquierda sobre la mejilla del mismo.

\- ¿Realmente trajiste las lentillas verdes a la fiesta? - cuestionó, su voz suave, íntima.

El mayor asintió.

Dorado falso se rasgó.

\- Caíste.


	54. Fiesta: Bingo

**_Fiesta: Bingo_**

Viktor parpadeó.

¿Caer?

Su cerebro seguía medio dormido.

Sin embargo, la sonrisa gatuna presente en el rostro del menor debió darle una pista.

Yuri le guiñó un ojo, y se alejó.

\- ¿Yuri? - el peliplata volteó hacia su prometido, y lo encontró desnudo, todavía, y con el par de pantalones que no le pertenecían entre las manos.

Incluso ante aquello, Nikiforov demoró en comprender lo que ocurría.

Katsuki deslizó una mano en el bolsillo derecho de los pantalones ajenos, y rebuscó en su interior por largos segundos.

\- ¡Ah! - la exclamación y la sonrisa que acompañó a la misma resultó precios a ojos del peliplata, - Bingo.

Viktor enarcó una ceja cuando el pelinegro extrajo las lentillas verdes.

Y, de pronto, abrió grande los ojos.

\- ¡Yuri!

Dorado falso guiñó en su dirección.


	55. Fiesta: Traición

**_Fiesta: Traición_**

¡No era posible!

\- Tú...

Yuri sonrió, cerrando los ojos, aparentando la mayor inocencia del mundo.

\- Yo no te seduje con la única finalidad de obtener tus lentes de contacto, si es lo que estás pensando. ~

Viktor soltó una exclamación de asombro mezclada con incredulidad.

\- ¿De eso estuviste hablando con Yurio y con Yakov?

\- No en un principio. - Confesó el japonés, - el tema solo surgió en algún punto.

\- Esto es traición. - Murmuró el ruso.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Me dijiste que te gustaba cómo me quedaban. - Acusó el mayor.

\- Me gusta. - Declaró el menor. - Pero _amo_ el color natural de tus ojos.

\- Pudiste habérmelo dicho. - Viktor infló las mejillas.

\- ¡Lo hice! - Yuri suspiró, - tú solo ignoras lo que no te conviene.

\- Traición. - Repitió el penta campeón.

\- Voy a romperlas.

\- ¡Espera!


	56. Fiesta: Trato

**_Fiesta: Trato_**

Yuri frunció el ceño.

\- Te propongo algo. - Viktor se puso de pie lo más rápido que pudo, - deja que los use lo que resta de la noche, y, mañana, yo mismo me desharé de ellos.

Una oscura ceja se elevó.

\- De acuerdo. - El penta campeón suspiró, - deja que las use hoy, y mañana te las daré, definitivamente.

\- Y me acompañarás a comprar unos lentes de montura nuevos.

El ruso infló las mejillas.

\- ¿Trato? - insistió el japonés.

Viktor gruñó. - Bien. Trato.

Yuri sonrió.

\- De acuerdo. - Extendió los lentes de contacto hacia el mayor. - Un placer hacer tratos con usted, señor Nikiforov.


	57. Fiesta: Fallo

**_Fiesta: Fallo_**

\- Tienen que estar jodiendo.

Yuri Plisetsky fue el primero en darse cuenta, y poco le faltó para rechinar los dientes.

 _¡Cerdo estúpido!_

Viktor rodeaba la cintura de su prometido con ambos brazos, avanzando de ese modo, y el falso verde resplandecía en su rostro.

\- Falló totalmente - Yakov estaba irritado, en definitiva, pero el rostro sonriente de Yuri Katsuki le daba paz.

\- Son un par increíble. - Mila apareció al lado derecho del rubio, que la miró con fastidio. - ¿No te parece, Otabek?

El pelinegro, a su lado, levantó el pulgar derecho.

\- ¡No la apoyes! - chilló el más joven, erizado.

\- Yo la apoyo, y a ellos también. - Chris hizo acto de presencia, del otro lado del ruso menor.

Este último gruñó, - ¡púdranse todos!

El kazajo parpadeó.

\- Excepto Beka. - Agregó poco después.

Mila y Chris rieron.

Otabek sonrió.

Yuri Plisetsky los maldijo otra vez.


	58. Fiesta: En el aire

**_Fiesta: En el aire_**

\- Son asquerosos.

\- Yuri, yo en verdad _necesito_ verte enamorado. - enfatizó Mila.

\- Ni hablar. - Sacudiendo la cabeza, Plisetsky resopló. - Jamás terminaré como ese par.

\- Oh, no. - Chris sonrió, - tú definitivamente estarás _peor._

Otabek asintió sin proponérselo.

\- ¡Beka! - el rubio chilló.

\- Lo siento - se disculpó el pelinegro.

\- Lo sientas o no, no quita que sea verdad. - La pelirroja guiñó hacia el kazajo.

\- No es posible. - Hizo una mueca el ruso.

\- ¿Qué? - rió la chica.

\- El amor está en el aire.~ - canturreó Chris, divertido.

Otabek enarcó las cejas, pero fue un movimiento tan mínimo que nadie además de Yuri Plisetsky lo notó.

¡Por todos los gatos!

¿¡Era verdad!?


	59. Fiesta: Ni uno ni otro

**_Fiesta: Ni uno ni otro_**

Viktor estaba guiando a su lindo prometido hacia una de las mesas cubiertas por copas y copas de licor, cuando divisó al supuesto diseñador que, él sabía, había estado coqueteando con Yuri, y cambió de dirección antes de que cualquiera, el pelinegro, o ese sujeto, se percatara de la presencia ajena.

Del otro lado, estaban Yuri Plisetsky, Mila, Christophe y Otabek, los cuatro primeros enfrascados en una conversación acalorada, y este último un paso al costado, ¿estaba sonrojado?

El albino se asombró.

¿Eso siquiera era posible?

Tal vez sus ojos le jugaban una mala pasada.

\- ¿Viktor...?

\- ¿Si?

\- Quiero bailar.

El penta campeón ahogó una risa.

Ni para el intruso ni para sus amigos.

\- Vamos a bailar.


	60. Fiesta: Verde y dorado

**_Fiesta: Verde y dorado_**

Pasando de absolutamente todos, Viktor guió a Yuri al centro de la pista, mezclándose con el resto de invitados desconocidos.

Una canción estaba terminando, otra más daba inicio, y Yuri ladeó la cabeza hacia su hombro derecho.

\- ¿Qué sucede? - Viktor sonrió, imitando la acción realizada por su prometido, pero hacia el lado izquierdo.

El pelinegro entrecerró los ojos.

Dorado contra verde.

El peliplata enarcó una ceja.

Verde contra dorado.

\- Abrázame. - Pidió el menor.

Una solicitud que tomó desprevenido al mayor, pero no se hizo de rogar.

Yuri recostó la cabeza sobre el pecho ajeno.

Viktor suspiró, relajándose por completo.

\- No te soltaré. - Susurró.

\- Es todo lo que deseo. - Yuri respondió, y Viktor sintió que se derretía.


	61. Fiesta: Comprensivo

**_Fiesta: Compren_ _sivo_**

Para regocijo del ruso, las siguientes tres canciones también fueron lentas, y pudo disfrutar del calor que emanaba el cuerpo de su pareja, mientras se movían al compás de la música, relajante y romántica.

Pero la cuarta canción reventó la burbuja rosada que se había creado al rededor del par de prometidos.

Yuri se quejó, como un niño pequeño.

Y Viktor se dio cuenta que el japonés estaba, básicamente, dormido.

Sonrió, comprensivo.

Y, sin más preámbulos, lo levantó en brazos como si de una princesa se tratara, ignorando como el mejor las múltiples miradas de asombro, curiosidad y algunas de emoción.

El pelinegro se acurrucó contra su pecho.

El peliplata inspiró hondo, tratando de tranquilizarse.

No quería que el golpeteo de su corazón contra su pecho incomodara de ninguna manera a su prometido.


	62. Fiesta: Urgencia

**_Fiesta: Urgencia_**

A ese paso Yuri despertaría.

Viktor frunció el ceño.

Yakov frunció aún más el suyo.

No, era inútil, nadie superaba a Feltsman.

\- Por favor. - Suplicó Nikiforov, - _en serio_ debo irme.

\- Si dejo que te vayas, no vas a regresar.

El penta campeón infló las mejillas.

\- ¿Por qué querría regresar cuando Yuri está en casa?

\- Vitya. - Reprendió Yakov.

\- _Míralo,_ Yakov.

El mencionado se negó rotundamente.

\- No, Vitya, no puedes irte.

Viktor suspiró.

\- Bueno, lo intenté. - Declaró.

Y Yakov fue a decir algo, pero la sonrisa fácil de su pupilo lo advirtió de lo que seguía.

\- ¡Ni siquiera lo pienses...!

\- ¡Gracias por tu comprensión, Yakov! - pero Viktor ya estaba saliendo del salón, y de la mansión en la que se orquestaba la fiesta.

¡Condenado hombre caprichoso!

Georgi apoyó una mano sobre el hombro de su entrenador.

\- El amor es una fuerza poderosa. - Pronunció, solemne.

¿Por qué no le sorprendía que los defendiera?


	63. Taxi: Mini siesta

_**Taxi: Mini siesta**_

Viktor apagó su teléfono celular, ya una vez en el interior del taxi, de camino a casa, y con Yuri sobre su regazo, dormitando como el príncipe que era.

Su bello príncipe.

Dejándose contagiar por el ambiente de paz y tranquilidad, un silencio en lo absoluto desagradable, un paisaje oscuro a las afueras, escasa luz y comodidad en el interior, Viktor cerró los ojos.

Se quedó dormido sin pretenderlo, y fue despertado por la voz de Yuri, que lo sacudía con suavidad, habiendo despertado por cortesía del taxista.

\- Viktor... Ya llegamos...

Verde falso se abrió lentamente, clavándose en dorado, - mmh...

\- Arriba...

El peliplata suspiró.

\- Te amo.

El pelinegro parpadeó, solo para enrojecer al segundo siguiente.

Totalmente repentino.

\- Yo también te amo.

Y el taxista rascó detrás de su cabeza.

¿Debía interrumpir?


	64. Casa: De algún modo

**_Casa: De algún modo_**

De algún modo abrieron la puerta e ingresaron al departamento, Yuri tambaleándose, Viktor medio dormido.

Oh, pero eso no le impidió a Makkachin correr y pedir atención del par de recién llegados, claro que no.

Eventualmente, Viktor terminó recostado sobre el piso, con su caniche olfateando su pecho, y Yuri se arrodilló a su lado, para despertarlo por segunda vez.

\- Viktor... Viktor...

El japonés suspiró, y decidió que lo mejor era quitarse las lentillas antes de continuar.

Marrón rojizo se vio expuesto segundos más tarde.

\- Viktor... - volvió a la carga el medallista de plata. Y acabó por inflar las mejillas. - Vitya. - Exhaló en tono de queja.

Verde artificial se abrió tras esa simple palabra.

Cuando Yuri quiso retroceder, ya era demasiado tarde.


	65. Casa: Contra el sofá Pt 1

**_Contra el sofá Pt. 1_**

\- ¡Vik...! ¡Ah! - Yuri no tenía ni idea de en qué momento habían pasado del rígido piso a la mullida superficie del sofá, tampoco de a dónde habían ido a parar sus pantalones y su ropa interior, pero suponía que los lentes de contacto dorados no estaban muy lejos, no le había dado tiempo a guardarlos, así que salieron volando en cuanto se vio empujado hacia el mueble.

El pelinegro podía sentir la tela de los pantalones contrarios rozando sus piernas, mismas que rodeaban firmemente la cadera del mayor, quien, por cierto, acababa de ingresar al interior del menor, ambos se encontraban visiblemente agitados, y ni siquiera habían empezado.

El pecho de Katsuki subía y bajaba, su aliento cálido escapando de sus labios, imposibilitados a cerrarse por más de tres segundos.

Nikiforov tenía la mirada clavada en los pezones de su pareja, y relamió sus labios.

\- Hazlo... - La voz de Yuri tomó por sorpresa a Viktor.

Por supuesto, el mayor preguntó de todos modos.

\- ¿Puedo chuparte, Yuri?

Y el menor lo miró fijamente.

\- Sí, solo quítate las lentillas antes.


	66. Casa: Contra el sofá Pt 2

**_Casa: Contra el sofá Pt. 2_**

Esta victoria era para Yuri Katsuki.

\- ¡A-Ah! - el mismo que arqueaba la espalda, echando la cabeza hacia atrás, y quien tenía los labios de su prometido más que entretenidos, succionando su tetilla derecha, como si realmente esperara saborear leche, eventualmente; el izquierdo era manipulado por lo dedos índice y pulgar ajenos, del mismo modo, ambos se encontraban erectos.

 _Apetitosos._ A ojos de Viktor.

El japonés tragó con dificultad.

\- Y-Ya...

Azul, oscurecido, se clavó sobre marrón, brillante.

El ruso sonrió de medio lado, y guiñó un ojo.

 _No._

El moreno llevó su mano derecha a la altura de sus labios, y mordió su pulgar, en una medida desesperada por no gemir.

El albino, con un movimiento fluido, quitó la mano contraria con ayuda de la propia, y las entrelazó.

Divertido, a la par de excitado, ante la expresión de profunda vergüenza de su prometido, presionó el dorso por sobre la cabeza del menor, contra el sofá.

Después, separó sus labios del pequeño botón rosado opuesto, y apoyó su barbilla sobre la blanca piel.

\- Eres tan lindo, Yuri. - Canturreó.

El aludido entrecerró los ojos en su dirección.

\- Cállate y ve más rápido.

Viktor rió.

No se quejaba de su prometido, incluso si estaba algo pasado de copas.

Obedeció.


	67. A la mañana siguiente: Despertar

**_A la mañana siguiente: Despertar_**

Viktor fue el primero en despertar.

Los plateados párpados se agitaron, azul se mostró tras los mismos, y entrecerró los ojos.

\- Hmm... - un suave quejido escapó de sus labios, pero no quería levantarse, estaba perfectamente cómodo sobre su prometido.

Y algo le decía que Yuri no se despertaría en ningún momento cercano.

Con la mejilla derecha apoyada sobre el cálido pecho contrario, el ruso suspiró, cerrando los ojos una vez más.

Podía volver a dormir...

El estómago del nipón gruñó.

Viktor alzó la cabeza, ¿Yuri estaba despierto?

Sonrió, enternecido.

No, seguía durmiendo.

El mayor intentó ponerse de pie, apoyando ambas manos a los lados del torso del menor.

Reparó en que las piernas contrarias seguían alrededor de su cadera, sorprendentemente firmes en la presión que ejercían.

El peliplata parpadeó.


	68. A la mañana siguiente: ¿Desayunar?

**_A la mañana siguiente: ¿Desayunar?_**

\- Yuri. - Viktor murmuró, - Yuri, despierta.

El pelinegro frunció el ceño, solo para girar el rostro.

\- Yuri. - Insistió el peliplata, - vamos, bebé, ¿no tienes hambre?

El menor arrugó la nariz.

\- Yuri. - Suspiró el mayor, - te prepararé el desayuno, pero tienes que soltarme.

\- No... - balbuceó el moreno.

\- ¿No quieres desayunar? - inquirió el albino.

\- No sabes cocinar. - Aunque arrastrara las palabras, Viktor entendió a la perfección.

\- ¡La intención es lo que cuenta!

La mezcla de risa y resoplido fue un golpe directo hacia Nikiforov, quien infló las mejillas.

\- Eres malo.

Katsuki entreabrió su ojo derecho, y sonrió.

\- También te amo.


	69. Al día siguiente: Pelea

_**Al día siguiente: Pelea**_

\- ¡Viktor!

\- ¡No me hables!

Cinco minutos después, y Viktor no quería ni siquiera mirar en dirección de su prometido.

\- ¡Viktor! - Yuri prácticamente saltó sobre el mayor, - ¡te tengo!

\- Nooooo. - El peliplata hizo berrinche.

\- ¡Viktor, tienes veintiocho años, compórtate!

\- ¡No quiero! ¡Tú despreciaste mi amor!

\- ¡No desprecié tu amor!

\- ¡Sí lo hiciste!

\- ¡Que no!

\- ¡Que sí!

\- ¡Argh! - el pelinegro gruñó, el mal humor propio de la resaca y el drama del albino no eran una mezcla agradable.

\- ¡Hm!

\- Tengo hambre. - Murmuró Katsuki.

\- Es una pena. - Replicó Nikiforov. - Ya no tengo ganas de cocinar.

Yuri rodó los ojos.

\- ¡Viktor!


	70. A la mañana siguiente: Reconciliación

**_A la mañana siguiente: Reconciliación_**

\- Yuriiiii. - Viktor repitió, - por favoooor.

\- No. - Yuri llevó el tenedor de nuevo a sus labios, y mordió el pedazo de panqueque.

\- ¡Me estoy muriendo de hambre!

\- ¿Y qué fue lo que tú respondiste cuando yo te dije lo mismo?

\- ¡Tú solo dijiste que tenías hambre! - el mayor berreó, - ¡y estás comiendo justo frente a mi!

\- Eso me recuerda. - El japonés ladeó la cabeza, - ¿dónde están tus lentillas? Dijiste que me las darías hoy.~

El ruso se quedó muy quieto.

\- ¿Cómo es que la comida te recuerda a lentes de contacto? - infló las mejillas.

Yuri encogió los hombros, - dámelas.~

\- Pero convídame de tu desayuno.

El pelinegro lo meditó.

El peliplata puso sus mejores ojos de perro apaleado.

\- De acuerdo. - Decidió el menor.

\- ¡Sí!

\- Primero dame esas lentillas.

\- ¡Pero!


	71. Bye bye, ojos verdes

**_Bye bye, ojos verdes_**

\- ¿Es completamente necesario?

\- ¿En serio vas a llorar?

Viktor sorbió por la nariz.

\- Es que _de verdad_ me gustan mucho.

\- ¿Más que yo? - preguntó Yuri.

\- A ti te amo. - El penta campeón respondió en el acto. - No es nada semejante.

\- Entonces está bien que me deshaga de ellas. - Declaró el medallista de plata.

\- No entiendo tu lógica, Yuri. - El peliplata negó con la cabeza.

\- Así me siento respecto a la tuya, la mayor parte del tiempo. - Rió el pelinegro.

\- Deja de burlarte de mí. - Gimoteó el mayor.

\- ¿Por qué? - continuó el menor.

\- Porque ayer te hice sentir muy bien, _muchas_ veces. - Sonrió Viktor.

\- No sé de qué hablas. - Declaró Yuri, y clavó la mirada en las lentillas verdes, sobre la palma de su mano. - Dile adiós a los lentes de contacto.

El ruso volvió a sorber por la nariz.

\- _Bye bye,_ ojos verdes.

Y el japonés giró la mano, dejando que las lentillas cayeran en el interior del bote de basura, ubicado en el baño.

* * *

\- Voy a extrañarlos. - Se lamentó Viktor, luego de que salieran del cuarto de aseo, y limpió una lágrima que llegó a derramarse.

\- Eres tan exagerado. - Suspiró Yuri, pero, aún así, palmeó la espalda de su prometido.

\- No es verdad. - Bajó la cabeza el albino.

\- Sabes que sí. - Refutó el moreno.

\- De acuerdo. - Viktor miró de reojo a su pareja. - Soy la persona más exagerada sobre la faz de la tierra.

\- ¿Eh? - Yuri parpadeó.

\- Y, por eso, - al menor no le gustó la sonrisa que creció en labios de su prometido, - te obligaré a usar las lentillas doradas, en memoria de las verdes que perdí hoy.

\- No. - Yuri retrocedió, y su espalda chocó contra la puerta del baño. Palideció. - No, Viktor.

\- Sí, Yuri. - Viktor sonrió aún más, - definitivamente sí.

Makkachin se asomó por el pasillo, y decidió volver al sofá.

 _Fin._

* * *

 _Lamento muuuuuucho la demora :"D_  
 _Pero, bueno, aquí el final, el dieciséis de febrero. :3UUUU_

 _En breve publicaré unas cuantas cosillas más. nwn_

 _¡Abrazos a la distancia, muchas gracias por leer y dejar reviews! :¨D_


End file.
